Totally Doing it
by simplewispersofme
Summary: The Bella's are left in the auditorium without Aubrey and Chloe causing Stacie to start gossiping to the other girls about them being together. This is for Chaubrey week day Seven: Bella's' POV. (I added Aubrey & Chloe to the characters purely as it is about them)


It was a Bella's rehearsal day 8am just as Aubrey had told them. All the girls had gotten there on time and were surprisingly waiting for Aubrey and Chloe to show up. This never happens Aubrey is always prepared and early to rehearsals so the girls didn't really know what they were supposed to do. They were all seated in their usual rows waiting for them to arrive, Stacie getting incredibly bored sitting there.

"They are totally fucking each other right now." Stacie says turning in her seat to face the girls sitting behind her a huge smile placed on her face. Each girl gives her a completely different look and response on their faces thinking typical Stacie for bringing up sex when she is bored.

"What? You know they are." She says giving them all a look that states she knows she is right.

"Why else would they be late? It's Aubrey she's never late, she makes us run extra if we are late." She says trying to prove her point.

"We don't know that Stacie. They haven't even told us that they are even together. We just assumed they are by how cute and protective they are with each other." Jessica says who was sitting next to Stacie not thinking Stacie's opinion was right.

"Blondie and little red are totally getting it on." Fat Amy pipes in agreeing with Stacie.

"Guys seriously? Is gossiping about the two of them even necessary?" Beca says seeing this whole thing is pointless. And will achieve nothing.

"Yes we do it's the only time we get to gossip about them without being heard by them." Stacie says rolling her eyes at the smaller brunette for spoiling her fun.

"I saw them doing it once. And there's a dead body two blocks from here wanna go see it?" Lilly says far too quietly for anybody to hear or understand what she had just said to them. They all look at her for a few minutes shocked that yet again then couldn't understand her they decide to ignore and carry on like they normally do.

"How long do you think they have been together?" Cynthia-Rose asks moving the subject on from the silence they were currently in from Lilly.

"Why does it even matter how long they have been together? If they are even together." Beca says still not wanting to be hearing this gossip.

"Because they are cute together and if we talk about it to each other and find a way to get them to open up to us, maybe at some point they will decide that they can tell us." Ashley says informing Beca that the gossiping wasn't such a bad thing and that it could help the two of them out.

"Well I don't want any part of this. So leave me out" Beca says leaning back in her seat.

"I think they have been together since freshman year. They have known each other since high school right? So I bet as soon as they came here they thought they had the chance to finally be together. Then once they admitted how they felt about each other they started dating and slowly fell in love. It's pretty romantic really." Jessica says almost day dreaming as she tells the story she has made up in her mind about the two of them.

"Umm or they could literally just be fuck buddies and not actually be a couple at all." Stacie says thinking yet again of only sex.

"Or maybe they just don't want us invading their privacy. So choose to keep any of this information to themselves." Beca says not being able to keep it in any longer utterly hating this whole conversation.

"Oh yeah I bet they're friends with benefits with added benefits if you know what I mean." Fat Amy says too excitedly and over the top.

"Who do you think is on top?" Stacie asks talking directly to Amy now as she is talking her language.

"My money is on little red" she says it as though they doing a bet on it.

"Nah Aubrey's the top she's always in control. She wouldn't just give up control of this." Cynthia-Rose says not agreeing with Amy at all.

"I don't want to be talking about this." Jessica says not wanting to start picturing Aubrey and Chloe having sex with each other. Her face turned up disgusted at just the slight thought of it.

"Come on Jessica; don't be like that. Just think about it, it's fun. Who do you think is on top?" Stacie says to her seeing how she reacted and forcing her to answer now. Jessica's face turning a slight red in embarrassment that Stacie is forcing her to think about this.

"Erm…ugh… Chloe I guess." She says not confidently and really quietly not wanting to have even thought about it. And not wanting the others to have heard.

"I agree. Although Aubrey is very controlling, I think Chloe has more control in the sex department." Stacie says proudly that she got an answer from Jessica and that it was the same she was thinking.

"Yeah little red has to have some control. Blondie can't control every little thing." Fat Amy exclaims to them.

"So should we tell them we know? Or leave hints that we know?" Stacie asks loving the idea to start playing a game with the two of them.

"Neither. Dudes, just leave them alone. If they are together and want us to know they will tell us. Just back off them okay? It's none of our business" Beca says really not liking how quick the girls were to be snooping into their relationship.

"Well what they don't know won't hurt them. They shouldn't be hiding this from us. We all love that they are together. As Jessica said they are cute together. I totally think I'm gonna leave hints that we know." Stacie says facing Beca staring right in her eyes as she says it.

"Whatever. If they wanted us to know they would tell us. It's not our place to decide if they are or not a couple. And it doesn't affect us either way. You're game has no point Stace." Beca says back to Stacie in an unenthusiastic tone knowing nothing she says or does will change Stacie's mind.

The doors to the auditorium open and Chloe and Aubrey finally enter making all the girls startled. They all turn back in their seats and act as though they hadn't been doing anything at all while they waited.

"Sorry we are late ladies we over slept. Let's start shall we?" Aubrey says as she walks over to put all of her stuff down and stands in front of all the girls.

"They were totally just doing it" Stacie says to the other girls but not loud enough that Chloe or Aubrey could hear what she said.


End file.
